


You Drive Me Crazy

by mclaheyisms (sharnams)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dry Humping, M/M, Sexual Tension, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharnams/pseuds/mclaheyisms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott is trying to teach Isaac how to drive, and Stiles tags along. Stiles isn't the biggest fan of Isaac's driving, and Isaac isn't the biggest fan of Stiles' critiques. Scott's just along for the ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Drive Me Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> This was self beta'd so, if there are any mistakes/oopsies I apologize! Enjoy!

"Oh come _on_ , it’s not even that hard. Just drive!"

"Shut the fuck up, Stilinski!" Isaac grips the steering wheel tighter and tries to concentrate on the road. " _God_! You’re so irritating!"

"You’re doing fine, Isaac. Just relax and ease up, if you can." Scott smiles to cover up his laugh. Why those two insisted on bickering like children was beyond him, but he had to admit he found it really amusing.

"Yeah, okay. Thanks." Isaac half smiles back at him and closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. He slowly eases on the gas pedal, but the car jerks forward.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You’re a horrible driver." Stiles runs a hand through his hair and rolls his eyes. "At this rate, we’ll be here all freaking day."

"I said _shut up_!" Isaac scowls at Stiles in the rear view mirror. "Why are you even here?"

"Because Scott said I could come." 

"Well, _maybe_ you shouldn’t have if all you’re gonna do is criticize me!"

"Well, _maybe_ I wouldn’t be criticizing you if you actually knew how to drive!"

"Well, _maybe_ I would know how to drive if you would shut up and let Scott teach me!"

"Well, _maybe_ Scott would be able to teach you if you weren’t so damn unteachable!"

"Unteachable?! Don’t make me come back there, Stilinski!"

"You wouldn’t dare."

"Enough!" Scott glares at both boys while trying to mask his amusement. He couldn’t believe this argument was actually real, it was so ridiculous. But he also knew that learning to drive was important to Isaac. "Guys, enough! Stiles, you’re not helping. Can you be quiet for 2 seconds? C’mon man!"

"Fine." Stiles pouts. "But you know I’m right."

Stiles crosses his arms and grumbles, and Isaac takes another deep breath. Scott reaches over and put his hand on Isaac’s. “Remember what I said, _relax_. You’re doing fine.” Isaac nods and eases on the gas pedal again, making the car slowly accelerate. “That’s it, now go up here and turn left.” Isaac drives the car up the street and turns left onto the main road. He continues down the street, becoming more comfortable with the road, although Stiles would make the occasional snarky comment. “See, you’re doing better already.” Scott encourages. Isaac drives further and makes a sharp turn at street that heads to the outskirts of town. “Hey! You okay?” Scott asks.

"All those other cars made me anxious, I feel like going down a less traveled road’ll be easier..." Isaac purses his lips. "For me. There’s lots of space out here." 

"Yeah, but knowing you you’ll find a way to crash into a tree. **Even though there’s no trees out here.** " Stiles scoffs from the back seat. "You’re literally that much of a dumbass when it comes to driving."

All of a sudden, Isaac starts to speed up the car. “Isaac, what are you doing? Slow down!” Scott holds on to the dashboard, trying to figure out what he was up to. 

"No, Scott! I’m gonna show Stilinski here just how much of a dumbass I am!" Isaac continues to accelerate the car down the winding dirt road. 

"Isaac, you have to slow down or you’ll crash!" Scott looks back at Stiles. "Why do you two always have to argue?"

"I wasn’t arguing, I was just pointing out the obvious. That Isaac’s a complete dipshit."

Isaac slams on the brakes and the car screeches to a stop. Stiles flys up to the front seat and lands in between the two boys. Scott rolls his eyes. “Weren’t you wearing a seat belt, dude?” Isaac looks down at Stiles with a darkness in his eyes that Stiles knows is nothing good. He scrambles to lift himself up and climb back into the backseat. 

Isaac shuts the car off, gets out and opens the back car door. “Uh…” Stiles starts to clamber backwards. “Hey, hey, hey! You know I was just joking about all that stuff right?” He nervously laughs. “You’re such a fantastic driver! And you know what? I’ll even let you drive Roscoe when we get back into town, okay?” Stiles pleads. “Wha- What’s happening?? Isaac! Isaa-” Isaac interrupts him by pulling him up by the shirt collar and kissing him hard.

"I warned you not to make me come back here." Isaac snickers. "Now shut up!" He continues while straddling him. "Before I make you."

"Then make me!" Stiles shouts, trying to push Isaac off of him. "Scott? A little help here?"

Scott just looks at the situation in the back seat. “Is this really happening right now?” He asks. “What about your driving lesson? We were making real progress.” Isaac glances up at Scott and raises an eyebrow. “You know what? I’m kinda into this so I’m not gonna complain right now.” Scott laughs and continues to watch them. 

"What?!" Stiles yelps as Isaac rips off his shirt. Scott shrugs and gets out of the car to join them in the back seat. 

Scott smirks at Isaac and kisses him. “You did really well today, babe.” 

"Thanks." Isaac leans down and kisses Stiles while Scott takes his own shirt off. Isaac closes the car door behind him and inches forward. Stiles pulls him back down to give another kiss. 

"You're glad you look so hot right now." Stiles smirks. "Car sex is a new one."

"Indeed it is. I just wish this backseat were bigger. Dammit." Isaac tries to squeeze himself up further between the seats. "Ugh!"

"Dude, what the fuck are you doing?"

"I'm trying to- Woah!" Isaac falls onto the backseat floor, bringing Stiles down with him. Scott starts laughing as Stiles looks up at him. 

"Not. Funny." Stiles tries pushing himself up off of Isaac.

"It is, though. This is the funniest thing I've seen all week."

"Oh, yeah?" Stiles pulls Scott closer and kisses him.  

"Yeah. I'm not the one who's stuck."

"Well I _am_ the one who's stuck." Isaac huffs. "What the fuck, Stilinski! Get off of me!" He tries to push the other boy off of him, but it was no use. 

"Maybe I'd be able to get off of you if your legs weren't so damn long! Why do you have to be so tall?!" 

"Are we really starting this again?" Scott chimes in. Stiles and Isaac look up at Scott, then back at each other. "No." They answer in unison.

"That's what I thought. Now Stiles, just move your leg..." Scott pulls Stiles by the arm, trying to untangle the two boys. "And Isaac, move your arm..." Isaac does as he was told, and suddenly Stiles is scrambling to push himself up off of him. "There. Nothing wrong with a little problem solving. You know, we could get _so much_ done if you two didn't always argue."

"Yeah..." Isaac pushes himself up on his elbows. "But Stiles is an _asshole_."

"Shut the fuck up and get over here." Stiles grabs Isaac by the arm and yanks him into a kiss. Scott joins them by kissing up Stiles' collarbone until he reaches his neck. Stiles deepens his kiss with Isaac and tugs at his bottom lip. Isaac breaks the kiss to take off his shirt and is back to kissing Stiles' within moments. Stiles pulls at Isaac's hair, exerting a moan from him. "You're so predictable." Stiles laughs, and Isaac knocks him back against the seat.

"Fuck you." He grunts, straddling Stiles and joining Scott in kissing along Stiles' jawline. "Okay." Stiles says, a smirk on his lips. Isaac smirks back, grinding against Stiles. Scott switches to kissing Isaac's neck now, hands grabbing his hair. Stiles puts his lips against Scott's jaw, leaving pecks down to his shoulder. Scott reaches down to unbuckle his belt. 

"No." Isaac takes a hold of Scott's hand. "Let's leave our pants on. See who can come the hardest in their jeans." 

"What, no." Stiles scowls. "I want to come without my jeans on." 

"Too fucking bad. You shouldn't have criticized my driving, then." Isaac moves his hand down and palms Stiles' dick through his jeans, making him hiss. "Afraid I'll come harder than you?"

"No, I'll definitely come har-" Stiles is silenced by Isaac sucking a bruise into his neck. He could feel Isaac's hot breath as it kissed lower and lower. "Harder than you." Stiles manages to get out.

"Is that so?" Isaac rocks his hips into Stiles', causing them to simultaneously moan. Stiles doesn't even answer, he just bucks his hips and starts breathing heavily. 

"Dude, let me have a turn." Scott pushes Isaac off of Stiles lap and replaces him, pressing his lips against Stiles'. Isaac rolls his eyes and whispers in Scott's ear, "Make him beg for it. Go painfully slow." Scott smirks and slowly rolls his hips, grabbing the back of Stiles head. 

"You like that?" He breathes into Stiles ear. "Yes..." Stiles grabs Scott's hips, pulling him closer. "Oh, fuck..." He hisses, "Yes, Scott. Yes." 

Isaac looks at both of them in awe, and starts palming his own crotch. "Fuck, you're both looking so hot right now. Shirtless and in jeans." 

Scott and Stiles continue their rhythmic motion, breathing against each other while Isaac occasionally kisses the crook of one of their necks. They all moan together, fogging up the windows of the car.

"Ugh!" Stiles comes first, his orgasm pulsing through him like a jolt of electricity. "Oh, God." He breathes heavily, palming Scott because he can tell he's close too. Isaac kisses Scott on the lips, pulling him out of Stiles' lap. Now Scott is straddling Isaac,  and they're repeating the process of grinding against each other. Isaac comes next, letting out a loud moan that shakes the entire car. Scott shoves his tongue into Isaac's mouth while Stiles bites a mark into his neck. Scott comes last, bucking his hips against Isaac's and groaning into his mouth. 

"Fuck." Scott whispers. "That was..." 

"Incredible..." Isaac finishes. 

"Yeah." Stiles sighs. "But next time, we're _totally_ christening Roscoe. With _no_ clothes on." 

Isaac smirks. "Now that... I _won't_ argue with." 

  


End file.
